7 More Days
by asuka02redeva
Summary: The Companion Piece to "Of Explosions and Riots". Bakugou is starting to realize that a certain shitty haired idiot has become a constant in his life. As the pair enter their second semester in class 2-A, and are asked to declare a major, Katsuki is going to learn that those gross things like friendships and relationships aren't something to scoff at.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Hello and welcome to the companion piece to "Of Explosions and Riots". This is going to be a feels parade. At the moment, I am estimating 15 chapters, but when and how the spirit moves me, we shall see. You do not have to read the prior series, but there will be some references and it might help you understand Bakugou's POV as the series progresses.

This is something that I have had in mind for a while now so onward with the intro…

NNN

_**You've Got a Friend**_

NNN

**Friendship**: _noun_

The emotions or conduct of friends; the state of being friends.

NNN

Class 2-A sat in the auditorium at UA listening to their teachers speak of their growth this semester and things to look forward to in the second semester. Summer vacation was upon them and the students would be moving back home for the next three months.

Principal Nezu's comments had struck a chord within the student body that morning.

"Be thinking about the course of study you want to pursue. There are many aspects of hero life and many of your peers at UA and other academies will be vying for the same jobs you seek. How will you make yourself stand out?"

As they had witnessed during their first year, quirks and good grades weren't enough to make one a hero. Perseverance and heart played a major role and one's rating in society was determined by the aesthetic a hero followed. Even villains had their own ideals, making heroes and villains two halves of the same coin. They were both motivated by success and failure.

Since Aizawa's _lesson_, Kirishima had decided he would not only focus on his quirk but on his stamina and control of _unbreakable_. The redhead wanted to be someone others could rely on and had given real consideration toward his future.

Bakugou had seen pamphlets about the team practical exam on Kirishima's desk during a study session. The blond recalled the sharp toothed boy's remarks,

"_Yeah. My quirk isn't flashy enough to climb the ranks as a solo pro," he was quick to wave his hands defensively at the look of reproach he got from his friend, "but I think partnering with a teammate is something I'd be good at. I got good grades during the provisional exam for cooperation and I'd like to use my quirk to clear areas and rescue civilians."_

_By now Bakugou was leaning his elbow on the coffee table and giving Kirishima his full attention as his companion continued, _

"_Fat Gum says mentors can be pretty lazy and they don't always have time to train you to work with others, so if I come as a package deal," he hit his hardened fists together for emphasis, "I'm going to set myself apart from the competition."_

_A pale eyebrow lifted, "Do you already have someone in mind?"_

"_I've been doing a lot of thinking about that," admitted the redhead, rubbing the back of his neck in thought, "Tetsutetsu would be a solid choice since we have similar quirks, but I'd really like to find someone with a great offensive quirk."_

_The moment Kirishima leaned his back against the carpet, this study session was officially defunct. _

"_Close combat is my style, so someone with mid or long range would help boost the appeal to an agency at graduation."_

NNN

Three weeks into the summer vacation Bakugou had already had enough of his mother's nagging…

"When is Eijirou coming to stay with us?"

Katsuki swore to God, the old hag had asked him this question on a daily-fucking-basis since he had walked through the front door.

By the forth week, Eijirou was fucking coming for a visit. The blond stated it was to get his mother off his back; however, if the teen were being honest, he _might _just miss his best friend's rambunctious spirit and manly nature. Besides, it would be good to go for a hike with someone who could keep pace…

NNN

Kirishima arrived by bus, wheeling his red suitcase behind him as he made his way toward the Bakugou residence. His explosive friend had already laid the ground work, mentioning hiking, a shit ton of exercise and the promise of video games and snacks.

The crimson eyed teen soon saw the nice two storied home come into view, as he made his way to the door step and rang the bell.

The door practically flung open to Kirishima's surprise—had he been a lesser man, he would have jumped—but it wasn't his best friend standing before him, it was Mrs. Bakugou. Her expression was genuinely happy at the sight of the redhead.

"Eijirou! Thank you so much for coming to see my brat," she beamed as the boy rubbed the back of his head and gave an embarrassed laugh.

Kirishima had little time for causalities when he heard the angry voice of said brat, "Oi! Don't just go answering the damn door and taking over my friend!"

Mitsuki's features shifted to a sly grin, her eyes narrowing, "I wouldn't dream of stealing _your_ friend, Katsu."

Eijirou sighed from his position on the doorstep—eventually the two might stop bickering and invite him in. At least the sun was shining, and it was a warm day.

NNN

The two friends did a lot of things during Kirishima's week long stay. They went hiking and stayed up late watching action movies. The redhead's good fortune continued, by kicking all three Bakugous butts at Hero Monopoly.

And even after losing, Katsuki realized his friendship with Eijirou was something that had become a constant in his life.

NNN

"Katsuki tells me that your class has been asked to declare a major after the summer vacation," Mitsuki informs, her hands around the coffee cup as she occupies a seat at the dining room table.

Masaru is in the kitchen with Katsuki as they prepare tonight's dinner. It's Kirishima's last night and the two are working on something spicy as a big send off. A manly dinner, if ever there was one, in Eijirou's opinion.

"Yeah," begins the teen sitting across from Bakugou's mother, "I'm thinking…"

Katsuki observes the interaction from his spot at the kitchen counter. He notices how Kirishima talks with his hands when he's passionate about something. Or the way his crimson eyes take on a new light, and how he speaks more rapidly as he engages someone whose attention he has gained.

Kirishima's so different compared to Bakugou…

Mitsuki nods and smiles fondly at the sharp toothed boy, who rubs the back of his neck and laughs out of embarrassment for having rambled.

Bakugou continues to chop vegetables but is reminded of his best friend's reasoning for needing a teammate. To hell with a flashy quirk, isn't conviction and drive alone, enough?

Katsuki thinks that whoever becomes Kirishima's partner better be man enough to have his back…

Eijirou deserves that much.

NNN

That night as they are drifting off to sleep Bakugou is the one to break the silence, "_Shitty Hair_?"

"Yes, _Bakubro_?"

The two nicknames are tit-for-tat.

"When you get a partner," the blond's voice sounds somewhat softer, "are you still going to have time to fucking spar and shit?"

Kirishima has become pretty fluent in the language of Bakugou Katsuki. He smiles nonetheless,

"I'll always have time for you, dude," he confirms, lying on his side on the spare bed in the teen's room.

Katsuki occupies a spot in the middle of his mattress. He stares upward at the dimly lit ceiling and can barely hear the rhythmic rustling of grass and leaves from the half open bedroom window, as he lets his mind grow silent.

"No matter how manly my future partner is," Eijirou teases, "you'll still be my best bro."

Kirishima gets a pillow to his face shortly after...

NNN

Three weeks later Bakugou took a train to Chiba to stay with Kirishima for a week. Eijirou is quick to show Katsuki all the traditional sites during their morning runs.

Today they stop at the Izumi Nature Park in Chiba City. The pair stop to catch their breaths and dig out their water bottles, on the Izumi suspension bridge. The teens stand 200 feet above the park's pond. It's a spectacular view in the early morning light with its vivid greens and reds formed by the surrounding trees. The air is crisp, but as the pair lean against the rail and look down at the tranquil water below it makes the long run worth it.

In another four weeks they will be moving back into the dorms and gearing up for courses contingent on their majors.

"Have you decided on your major yet?"

Bakugou studies Kirishima's reflection in the water below. His hair being held back by a familiar white bandana, arms draped over the rail and looking out ahead.

"I'm not sure…" it wasn't entirely true. Katsuki had narrowed it down to a few potential careers. He was going to be the number one hero after all.

"You're smart," complimented the redhead at his side, "you'd be good at tactical operations. You're quick to assess a situation and you're a good judge of character, bro."

The blond looked up to find his friend's face holding a sincere grin, "Your quirk makes you desirable to a bunch of different agencies, so no matter what you choose,"  
he watches as Eijirou gives a thumbs up, "I think you'll be great at it."

Bakugou's red eyes widened a fraction, "Kirishima…"

His mind has drifted to the concept that Eijirou wasn't someone who blindly followed him, he walked next to him, not aiming to surpass him. Their relationship was based off equality.

Katsuki decided to put those thoughts on hold, "I'll fucking race you to the next trail."

NNN

They are texting when Kirishima mentions he is going to spend the last two weeks of vacation with Fat Gum and Amajiki-senpai. His best friend indicates that he needs to learn to not be so reliant on his quirk and Kirishima hopes to improve his maneuverability stats too.

Apparently, Fat Gum has connections and Kirishima might be able to find a partner through another academy.

Bakugou's thumb hovers over the message on his phone. Yeah, so they participate in provisional exams with other schools, but what the fuck does that mean? Would Kirishima go to another school if he found a partner?

His brow creases at the idea which has weaseled its way into his mind. How the fuck is Katsuki supposed to survive with all of those extras at UA if Eijirou wasn't there?!

_Shitty Hair: Still there bro?_

The text brings the blond back to the present, so he's quick to type his response:

_I'm still fucking here. You better not be fucking dead by the time second semester starts or kicking your ass in gym won't be any fun._

NNN

Moving back into his dorm room at Heights Alliance was both a blessing and a curse for Bakugou. On one hand, he didn't have to listen to the old hag, but on the other, he was now surrounded by 18 extras—all annoying as fuck!

Yes, Katsuki was good at math…

20 students in 2-A, 18 annoying as fuck…

Keep up…

Second semester was going to be interesting…

NNN

Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed please leave me a comment or kudos. Really gets my creativity going!


	2. Chapter 2

**Why Should I Worry?**

NNN

**Awareness: **noun

Concern about and well-informed interest in a particular situation or development.

NNN

The table in the cafeteria is crowded with the same people since their first year at UA. Kaminari is guaranteed to ask something stupid, leaving Sero in amazement of said _stupidity_, Mina laughing and Kirishima sighing in disbelief. Every so often, Katsuki will interject with a rude remark which confirms that he is in deed listening to the idiotic conversation, and the chatter continues until the bell rings signaling the conclusion of lunch.

NNN

They used to have the same courses back then, but now with Kirishima taking the path toward search and recovery and aiming for a partner, Bakugou's left studying tactics and crisis response on his own. Okay, so he's not really on his own…he's with a bunch of extras!

He's got fucking Deku in his tactical operations class, and it looks like the Copy Cat Bastard and Mind Freak are on the same road to becoming heroes…oh, fucking joy, of joys…

Outside of lunch, homeroom and gym, the blond no longer sees the sharp toothed boy during the school day.

Of all the fucking times to tune into one of the nerd's mutterings…

It had to be now. While most of what Deku says is incoherent, Bakugou is _lucky _enough to understand when he says, "So many people, I wonder how Iida and Uraraka are? It's lonely without my best friends."

Katsuki would roll his eyes and tell the idiot to shut the hell up, but his mind has now shifted toward an entirely different concept. Oh no, no…the explosive teen is _far_ from lonely—like he noted earlier, he's surrounded by extras. It's just that none of those people are Kirishima.

In fact, Kirishima no longer begs for Bakugou's help in order to pass their next exam, because they no longer have the same studies…

Honestly, the blond should be over the moon because now he can get his homework done and go the fuck to sleep earlier. Rejoice!

However, as he faces forward—half listening to their sensei—elbow propped on the desktop, and chin in hand, he's annoyed. It's a fucking mystery as to why?

NNN

Kirishima spends at least two nights a week studying with Kendo and Tetsutetsu. Bakugou tells himself that he is only looking up from reading a very interesting article in his magazine—while occupying a spot on the couch of the common room—because the trio in the corner are distracting.

The way _Shitty Hair_ exclaims, "Thank you!" as the big fist girl calmly points out a mistake and erases a portion of the boy's paper.

This is of interest to Katsuki for what fucking reason?!

Similar instances develop until the irritable teen gives up, sets the magazine on the coffee table and heads back to his dorm room, ignoring Dunce Face and Tape Dispenser who ask where he is off to.

NNN

In gym class Bakugou gets placed on the same team as Kirishima and that seems to distract the blond.

Today's game takes one of skill…

Lesser men have been taken a prisoner…

In this all-out war known as "Capture the Flag".

It's even more exciting with quirks and when the flags are people who need to be rescued.

NNN

Kirishima tries hard not to grin at the irony of the situation, "Okay, so we should have a strategy on how to get the remaining victim back."

He currently crouches with a stick in hand and a patch of dirt before him, and 8 out of 9 students appear interested in the situation—Kirishima is one of the eight. Bakugou on the other hand looks entirely put out.

The redhead swallows the laugh that wants to escape as he sincerely says, "We can't just _leave_ Midoriya in enemy territory."

Oh, fuck, Eijirou is going to fail due to the look on _Blasty's_ face.

"Okay, we _shouldn't _leave Midoriya in enemy territory because…"

Yeah, he's got nothing…the laughter is going to escape…and if only _someone _would interject.

That someone is Tokoyami who stoically observes, with his hands in the pockets of his track suit, "I heard the losing team has to scrub all the dormitory toilets with Present Mic this weekend."

Kirishima's not sure he's ever seen Bakugou's attitude do such a complete one-eighty before as he takes hold of the stick in Eijirou's hand and starts making out their course of action.

NNN

By the time the weekend rolls around, Bakugou has more questions than answers. He and Kirishima almost always spend at least one of their days off together. Yet, the last bell of the school day sounds, and it doesn't seem like Eijirou is going to bring it up…

_Whatever. Not like I fucking care…_

Katsuki makes his way back to his dorm room to change out of his school uniform.

NNN

They are moving in different directions. Their entire class is so focused on their careers that it seems like Dunce Face isn't the only one complaining about their lack of meetups.

Bakugou's not sure why he's even out of his dorm room. Glutton for punishment?

It's not like he's ever minded being alone. It's just that the blond got _used _to having Kirishima around. Making plans with the redhead just became a norm.

While Katsuki is busy drowning out Pikachu's tales of woe, he wonders if this is going to be the trend as the semester progresses? What about their third year?

It shouldn't be a big fucking deal, after all, aiming to be the number one hero should take precedence. Not like Bakugou ever wanted anyone to share those achievements with…

NNN

It's Saturday, and about an hour remains before dinner, when Katsuki hears a knock at his dorm room door. He just catches it over the sounds of drums and guitar, as he removes an ear bud, and makes the short trek from his bed to the door.

It's _Shitty Hair_ standing in the hallway with a take-out bag in hand and a big dumb grin, "I got your fav, _Blasty_."

Kirishima looks a little beaten up from what Bakugou can ascertain, based on the bandages the redhead is sporting on his arms. His hair is down too. However, the smell of spice alerts the blond's nose that this food is going to be way more appealing than the shit served in the cafeteria.

NNN

Katsuki discovers, between bites of meat and spice, that Kirishima has begun training with Fat Gum and Amajiki. They sit cross legged facing one another on Bakugou's bed, as the blond learns that Eijirou isn't allowed to use his quirk for the first part of the exercise. There are a lot of villains who can render a quirk unusable and it's better to strengthen one's strategic wheelhouse than solely one's quirk.

"It's a work in progress," Eijirou honestly admits.

The takeout is good. Exactly the right amount of spice, as though the blond ordered it himself. The redhead is good at that. No, not ordering dinner, but fucking observation and listening. Kirishima genuinely seems to give a shit about people and Bakugou finds himself on the receiving end.

He wouldn't say it's _nice_, but it's not fucking annoying either…

NNN

At some point another knock is heard at the door and Katsuki gives a look that says, _maybe they will just go away?_

No such luck as Pikachu—boldly goes where few men have gone before—and opens the door, immediately spotting the utter betrayal of take-out boxes and chopsticks in their hands. Denki loudly scolds Kirishima for getting food for one bro and not the other—accusing Eijirou of favoritism!

Katsuki snorts and remarks, "It's hardly a competition."

In which, the redhead nearly chokes on a piece of meat in the process. Kaminari notes that Kirishima doesn't even look remorseful, before dejectedly closing the door to head toward the cafeteria; lamenting about how you think you know someone…

NNN

After dinner he and Kirishima have settled onto Katsuki's bed, backs leaned against the wall and legs hanging off the side of the bed as they sit shoulder-to-shoulder watching hero reality TV on the laptop's screen.

"That idiot's hair is nearly as bad as yours when you gel it up," remarks Bakugou with a smirk.

Kirishima scoffs, "Rude, bro…" and soon adds, with a look of challenge in his crimson eyes, "It's still better than your bed head."

"The fuck you just say?" But the tone isn't harsh, as this banter is common between them.

Eijirou reaches forward and tousles blond hair, "I s_aid_, it's better than your bed head!"

Katsuki's palm lights up and the sharp toothed boy hardens on impulse.

Yeah, this is the shit that Bakugou has grown used to…

NNN

Katsuki awakens with a kink in his neck and a weight on his shoulder. The digital red numbers on his alarm clock indicate it's a little past one in the morning and he turns to find his best friend is the added weight he feels.

He rolls his eyes and moves ever so slightly, hearing the gratifying _thud _as Eijirou hits the mattress, which jostles the redhead awake.

With a yawn, Kirishima mumbles, "Give me ten more minutes…"

Bakugou groans and brings a hand to the back of his neck trying to alleviate the kink that has settled there, "I'm not your fucking mother and it's not a school day…"

"No," responds a voice thick with sleep, face hidden in the folds of the black comforter, "you're my best friend."

NNN

"Move over," comes a gruff response.

Kirishima's sleep ridden brain tries to process, Bakugou saying, _move over_, "Huh?"

"It's going to be fucking annoying for both of us if you're found in the hallway past curfew," explains the more alert of the two, "so just fucking move over and don't drool on me tonight."

Eijirou doesn't question his companion, after all, he is a guest and the bed is warm, so it's a win/win!

Katsuki lays down with his back against the mattress and makes sure to take the better of the two pillows for himself. It's _his_ fucking bed after all.

He hears Kirishima settle for a face full of bedding, as the redhead remains on his stomach.

Making sure to catch him before it's too late, "Kirishima?"

"Yeah?" comes a soft response.

They are both so different when no one else is around…

"Keep doing this kind of shit, okay?"

Eijirou turns his face toward his friend, cheek pressing into the warm duvet, "Doing what?"

Katsuki stares upward at the ceiling, "Just being here, _Shitty Hair_, because I don't fucking hate it."

Even a sleepy Kirishima could still translate Bakugou Katsuki, "You got it, _Blasty_."

NNN

Kudos or a comment if you enjoyed. I just really like to hear from you, and it motivates me as a writer and fellow fan.


	3. Chapter 3

NNN

_**Two of a Kind**_

NNN

**Respect**: _noun_

A feeling of deep admiration for someone or something elicited by their abilities, qualities, or achievements.

NNN

The end of September brings with it a class trip. It's not bad enough that Bakugou has to live with these extras, now he's got a mandatory class trip. Worse off, it's not even hero training…it's an **actual **class-fucking-outing!

The girls are flipping their shit about shopping, while Pikachu makes a remark about _living it up_ because they rarely do anything fun as a team anymore. Like Bakugou wants to spend the night at some hotel and go to an amusement park with these idiots.

"Hey, _Blasty_," a voice calls from a few rows back, "you want to be my roommate?"

Katsuki allows himself a, "Duh, _Shitty Hair_," before Aizawa curbs the enthusiasm in the classroom.

NNN

The weekend comes and its early as fuck as sleepy students leave their rooms and make their way toward the cafeteria—each with an overnight bag—to receive a bagged breakfast and snacks for the ride.

Kirishima doesn't miss the yawn escaping from his neighbor as Bakugou opens the door of his dorm room. The redhead is hardly anymore alert, but the silence isn't awkward as his companion closes the door and they proceed toward the elevator.

The teens are dressed casually in cargo pants and t-shirts, with half zipped jackets as the morning air is sure to be cool. Kirishima opted for a bandana this morning because even his hair was protesting at 4am.

NNN

When the elevator door opens both teens blink in response. How can people be so fucking full of energy at such an ungodly hour? Kaminari is practically yelling in excitement and the girls are bubbly too. Unless it's a run of some other form of manliness, Eijirou finds himself on autopilot in the morning. He makes his way toward the breakfast line and hands Katsuki a bottle of water.

Midoriya who is standing with Iida, and ever the observant one, notices the interaction from the two. Neither Kirishima nor Kacchan appear to be fully awake as evidenced by their softly spoken interaction, and maybe the blond looks tamer because it's just the two of them now at the counter since the rest of their classmates have already selected their snacks.

Kirishima holds up different items as they make their way down the breakfast counter. This time its two pieces of fruit; Deku's gaze can't help but linger in curiosity as he witnesses Bakugou holding open his paper bag to accept the chosen offering, and then place something that resembles a meat wrap into Kirishima's bag. The redhead smiles, while the subdued blond seems to nod in acceptance.

NNN

It's about a five-hour ride and luckily UA plans ahead because the bus has a bathroom, as well as, TV screens and electronic charging stations on the arm rests. Without these items, surely no one in their right mind would offer to drive a bus full of teenagers.

The sharp toothed boy placed his overnight bag in the overhead compartment and with a yawn mumbles, "Window or aisle, bro?"

"I don't fucking care," grumbles the blond, but there's no bite in his words, as he places his ear buds in.

Kirishima shrugs before choosing the window seat, a red neck pillow in hand, as he plans on being asleep shortly after the rules are listed and the bus pulls out of the parking lot.

The redhead has strategically placed them in between Momo and Jiro in the front and Tokoyami and Shoji in the rear. Sure, Kirishima loves his friends, but right now, he was fonder of sleep than their loud excitement filled conversations.

Eijirou feels Bakugou take a seat along side of him, their arms brushing momentarily as he rescinds the middle arm rest. Katsuki arches a pale eyebrow as Kirishima smiles and comments,

"It's good, no worries…" before propping his pillow against the cool glass window and pressing his cheek into the soft plush fabric.

Bakugou watches as his companion shifts in his seat in an attempt to get comfortable, before eyelids flutter shut. Even with the music entering his hears, the blond can hear Pikachu and Deku and some other mindless chatter from different areas of the bus. He gives his best friend another glance before opting to settle deeper into the bus seat and drifting off to sleep.

NNN

The heroes in training stepped off the bus, many of them stretching after the long ride. They'd been asked to leave their belongings on the bus in order to venture into the park. That night they would check in at the hotel and make dinner arrangements, but the entire day was for a fun outing.

Aizawa went through the usual field trip spiel, "You are to choose a partner, everyone but Mineta can have a partner of the opposite sex, if they want."

Uraraka and Midoriya were heard making a small gasp of approval—Mineta's gasp was purely for another reason.

Their sensei, who was obviously going to sleep on the bus once they left, drawled, "Stay with your partner at all times, don't cause any scenes, don't wake me up, and don't get kicked out before 4pm. Meet back here before 4:30pm. Dismissed."

It was like a heard of elephants had been let loose as the class started to take off toward the admission gates to receive their wrist bands. Bakugou and Kirishima leisurely made their way toward the gates, when the redhead heard Mineta mumbling and rolled his eyes.

"Dude, that's enough out of you. No wonder none of the girls ever want to be your partner."

Aoyama, the only one who could fully ignore Mineta was the grape's partner and he was busy looking in every direction.

Mineta wiped a string of drool from the corner of his mouth, having watched most of the girls run ahead, "You're missing out on your youth Kirishima," the boy seriously remarked with a look of reproach, "Mark my words, saddling yourself with Bakugou all the time is going to affect your love life."

"Huh?" interjected Bakugou, having removed an ear bud after hearing his name, walking along side of the redhead with a hand in his pocket.

"It's nothing, dude," dismissed Kirishima with the wave of his hand, "Mineta's concerned about my—

"_Non-existent_," the short teen was quick to point out much to Eijirou's chagrin, "love life."

Katsuki's face held a look that the sharp tooth boy couldn't decipher, but it quickly returned to one he knew best—annoyance. "Why the fuck does he care about something that stupid?"

Kirishima merely shrugged as they continued walking. Mineta was frozen with a horrified expression. Without love and lust what was the point of living?!

NNN

Once inside the park with a neon orange wrist band and map in hand, Eijirou watched as his classmates scampered off toward their areas of interest. The crimson eyed teen reviewed the map and regarded his partner.

"Any requests?" he asked, always the polite one in this relationship.

Katsuki stood with hands in his pockets and gave a shrug, "Whatever you want to do is fine, _Shitty Hair_."

Kirishima took those words to heart as he surveyed the map and then he grinned, "Well, if you're _man _enough, let's do this."

The blond leaned closer to see the spot indicated on the map by the redhead's finger—400-foot roller coast.

"_Tch_. You're on hair-for-brains."

NNN

They stood in the long ass line for the roller coaster and it seemed that a few other classmates had the same idea. Iida's hands were waving animatedly as he rambled off the facts, from the surrounding signage,

"This is one of the world's tallest roller coasters with a speed of," Todoroki stoically managed to duck as their class rep's hands moved about in the narrow-covered corridor, "150 miles per hour!"

Uraraka pumped her fist in enthusiasm and Midoriya's face was suddenly matching the color of his hair.

Up ahead, Kirishima smirked and bumped his elbow against his partner's arm, "Scared, _Blasty_?"

Bakugou's face turned maniacal, "Bet you piss your pants first, _Shitty Hair_."

Midoriya watched their interaction. How Kirishima would taunt Bakugou and put an arm around his shoulders, and Kacchan wouldn't shake him off but seem to get more excited about their current dare.

The closer they got toward the beginning of the dimly lit walkway, the louder the screams of those already on the coaster were heard. With a gulp, and one last look toward the two teens, Deku decided that they were a pair made for one another.

He also wished he had brought an extra pair of underwear…

NNN

Well they were strapped into the seat which had an over the shoulder restraint and was floorless allowing for their legs to swing freely. The pair had opted for the back of the six-seater car. Midoriya wasn't sure how he and Uraraka had managed to get the first seats, while Iida and Todoroki seemed content in the middle.

The round-faced girl was full of eagerness, which the freckle faced teen wished he could tap into. Iida was still mentioning facts and Todoroki seemed to be interested in dangling his legs and taking in the dimly lit space. In the back, Bakugou and Kirishima could be heard teasing one another.

With a jolt, the car started to move…

Todoroki was the first to motion to the telltale signs on the wall as they made their way along the track, as he stoically remarked, "Tokoyami would appreciate the art."

The ravens on said signage, which Iida felt obligated to read—much to the delight of all passengers—stated, "Since you're not a bird, we want to you hang on tight, so you don't fall."

This led to a conversation about faulty seating!

Everyone groaned as the next sign appeared and Iida yelled, "You may not realize it yet, but you're going to wish you knew how to fly!"

They couldn't see anything, as the tunnel sure was dark…but wait there appeared to some light in the distance of their ascent…

And one more,

"No turning back now…dangerous drop up ahead!"

Midoriya lowered himself in the seat to avoid a smack to the head from Iida's arms.

_Click, Click Click_

The car was now nearing the circle of light up ahead.

From the back Kirishima and Bakugou fist bumped. Todoroki opted to heed the words of the cartoon birds as he took hold of the shoulder pads. Iida appeared to be determining the best way to position himself. Uraraka's face held a momentary look of discomfort, and Midoriya's eyes widened at the sight ahead.

_WHOOSH._

NNN

After the ride's attendant released them from the car the teens made their way toward the exit. Midoriya was still shaking and muttering to himself. Uraraka's face was lit but it wasn't due to enthusiasm as she blinked wildly. Iida's arms for once were not moving, and Todoroki's hair was a tad windblown. Kirishima and Bakugou both grinned but there may have been a scorch mark and a dent or two in the shoulder restraints.

As they passed by the exit, photos shown on computer screens…

Their faces said it all:

Midoriya: I am going to die, goodbye All Might!

Uraraka: Did I make a mistake?

Todoroki: It sure is windy up here.

Iida: I really hope those safety signs were a hoax.

Kirishima: Holy shit it's a long way down.

Bakugou: It's fucking faster than I thought.

NNN

Bakugou held onto the plastic bag with his copy of the photo as he occupied a park bench. He blinked to find a shadow before him.

Kirishima grinned when the blond looked upward. Katsuki found the redhead to be holding not one, but two hero shaped taiyaki in each of his hands. He held one on a stick toward his friend and took a seat.

If the explosive teen felt any guilt about biting off All Might's head to get to the filling, he didn't seem to show it. Kirishima sat along side of him and seemed to be focused on the park schedule.

Live entertainment seemed to be of interest, now that the thrilling rides were behind them. Kirishima's crimson eyes scanned the schedule of events and his face broke into a huge grin,

"Dude, they are going to do an old movie showing and it's Crimson Riot!"

The blond couldn't even bring himself to be an ass, not with the look on Eijirou's face, and the half eaten taiyaki in hand forgotten.

"We've got half an hour," observed Bakugou, "Let's head to the theater," he had leaned over to get a better look at the map, "it's on the other side of the park and I'm not going to waste my time if we can't get good seats."

Kirishima beamed, "Thanks Bakubro!"

Katsuki wasn't exactly sure what he had done to make the idiot so happy, but he watched as the sharp toothed boy made fast work at devouring his treat.

NNN

He should have just fucking said, _no_. Instead, Katsuki was in some petting zoo from hell. There was a God Damn llama attempting to spit in his hair—he was currently reading that little shit the riot act—and an accompanying tug from his pant leg, as some shitty goat attempted to gnaw the fabric.

Kirishima on the other hand was in heaven, sitting in a pile of straw with a miniature pony in his lap. The way Eijirou grinned and affectionately scratched the animal's neck, and the whinnied response from the pony…well that was enough to make Katsuki want to vomit.

The only consolation prizes the blond could hope for, was that upon exiting the idiot would find a pile of shit to step in and owe Katsuki a new pair of pants.

Well, someone stepped in shit, but it wasn't the redhead…

NNN

The ride to the hotel was a small distance after dinner. The hibachi place had been great, and the pair had brought leftovers back to their room. Several students were going to change and go to the pool to relax.

Minus a _shitty_ misstep, the day had been pretty sweet. Kirishima flopped onto the mattress of his bed, holding up a Crimson Riot key chain and studying it with a smile on his face. The bed was super comfy with a memory foam mattress—UA had really outdone themselves this time.

"Hey, Bakugou?"

"Yeah?" the blond replied from a similar position on the neighboring bed.

"You think we'll still be friends after UA?"

It was a valid question, but it still made the blond bristle, "The fuck are you talking about, _Shitty Hair_?"

Katsuki watched as Eijirou gave a shrug, finding the keychain in hand to be far too interesting as he calmly stated, "We're all pursuing something different and who knows where we'll be stationed. We don't know which hero agencies may want to hire us or where they'll be located."

The explosive teen contemplated this information but waited until his companion was done, "so I just don't know if we'd still be friends is all."

Bakugou's face held a pout and his eyebrows furrowed as he processed the information, "How the fuck should I know where I'll end up?" he questioned, "Why the hell does that even matter?" Katsuki sounded frustrated, he had no experience with this sort of shit, "If we're fucking friends, we don't _have_ to see each other all the damn time to still be friends, right?"

Their gazes locked, heads turned sideways, and cheeks pressed against hotel duvets, like book ends. Katsuki's last sentence had lacked his usual confidence—it held uncertainty. He could feel his temperature rising as he waited for Kirishima to respond.

With a look of acceptance Eijirou remarked, "That makes sense," he appeared to be placated, mulling over the information, "We could just text to stay in touch so our friendship wouldn't have to end."

Katsuki watched as Eijirou smiled in his direction, and quickly huffed, "Then it's settled. You share shit with me, don't go changing your damn telephone number without informing me, and we'll be fucking friends forever."

NNN

Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or kudos, (as I am such a whore for that stuff and it motives me) if the spirit moves you.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Wow! I am just floored over the support for this fic so far. When people take the time to let me know that the characters are well written and true to how they have been perceived, that makes me feel so great. I love this fandom and I write because I want to share the feels with all of you. Thank you!

NNN

_**Stuck with Flu through Sick and Thin**_

NNN

**Stricken: **_noun_

Seriously affected by an undesirable condition or unpleasant feeling.

NNN

It wasn't manly. Nothing about this situation was…

You see it all started when Jiro had a scratchy throat, then Momo sneezed, and Uraraka coughed, then Midoriya's nose started to run…

And before class 2-A knew what had hit them, they found themselves with the mother of all plagues—the flu.

Of course, everyone else had the _pleasure _of succumbing to the illness prior to this weekend's training trip. It sure would have been nice to get some off-site work in, but Kirishima had come down with the sickness as of last night. Who gets the flu during the beginning of October?

The redhead was weary eyed as he lay in bed, the walls of the infirmary too bland and the fluorescent overhead lighting too damn bright. Before pulling the white sheet and baby blue blanket up over his head, he spared a blurry glance toward the clock on the wall indicating it was near 10:00am that Friday morning.

By now everyone had boarded the bus heading for the training grounds. Recovery Girl had been quick to get Kirishima right into bed a few minutes after taking in his initial appearance.

'_No, no, no…' the good-natured little biddy had advised, 'You need to rest, you can train another day dear.'_

Damn his unmanly body for so easily complying when his brain had screamed, _'No! We got this!'_

When in reality, we ain't got nothing, but a pounding headache and aching limbs.

Crimson eyes started to close when Kirishima heard a sneeze and an accompanying explicative from the other side of the curtain.

Wait, had the redhead forgotten to mention that he wasn't alone?

NNN

_The last week had been a little shop of horrors at UA. Sneezing: the first indication that shit was going to get real. Kaminari nearly electrocuted anyone within walking distance, Todoroki set off the sprinkler system several times dousing his fellow classmates, Ashido had melted a couple of desks in her wake, and Aizawa had opted to wear a mask during his lectures. _

_At one-point Bakugou and Kirishima had been the only two at their table in the cafeteria. It was as though the flu knew better than to attack such manly bros. _

_Or so they had thought…_

_Everyone was busy packing up for their weekend training. All was good, Bakugou and Kirishima had packed and were hanging out in the redhead's room playing video games when the blond had said he was going to go to bed early._

_Nothing out of the ordinary there, as the sharp toothed boy was always teasing him about being an old man. _

_And then morning came like a freight train and Kirishima realized with a groan, that he wasn't feeling 100%. No, he was like 10% functioning and 90% I hope there's not a crisis because I am going to die. _

_It got even better when he had dragged himself out of his room and knocked on the door of his best friend. One look at Bakugou confirmed the worse,_

"_You got me sick," both had accused the other simultaneously. _

_The blond's face held a look, that Kirishima assumed was to be an intimidating one, but proved to be more pouty and lose its effect with the following sneeze and the faint pop from his hand._

"_That's rude, bro," sniffed the redhead, his voice coming out in unmanly croaks, "you should have told me you weren't feeling good last night."_

"_Tch! You should have told me, hair-for-brains," the blond retorted with a glare and a raspy voice. _

_They'd made it to the cafeteria for breakfast only to have Pikachu, (with a mouthful of God only knows), yell to the world that they both looked like death, and soon had been escorted to the infirmary._

NNN

By lunch time, Kirishima was a hot mess. He was cold and he wanted to go back to his room. The redhead sat up feeling rather woozy and his strength depleted, so with the speed of a sloth, he oozed out of the covers and stood. He pulled the hood of his red sweatshirt up over his head and tucked his hands into the sleeves, his eyes not really focusing on anything.

Kirishima did note that it was quiet on the other side of the curtain. Should he tell Bakugou that he was leaving? He'd just steal a peek.

The redhead's eyes widened, his best friend's hair was damp against his forehead, cheeks terribly flushed, and it made Kirishima frown. Bakugou seemed to be too warm—covers and hoodie discarded, while Kirishima wanted an electric blanket. Deeming it unmanly to leave a bro in need, Eijirou rubbed the back of his neck before he dragged himself to the counter, took hold of a towel and wet it under the sink.

Bakugou groaned as something cold was pressed against his forehead. Red eyes slowly opened, but whether they took in the sight of Kirishima or not, the sharp toothed boy wasn't sure.

"Feel better, _Blasty_," his companion offered, with a pat to the blond's head for good measure, sounding like all of the life had been sucked out of him, "I'm going to go die in my room."

"Oi…" came a weak grumble, which made the boy focus his attention toward the other occupant of the room.

"Yeah?" Kirishima replied, using the footboard of the bed to keep himself upright.

Bakugou appeared to be pouting, "I'm going too, _Shitty Hair_."

Even a sick Eijirou could translate, _wait for me_.

NNN

Who put the elevators so far away?

Thank God for these convenient railings on the hallway walls.

Eijirou was convinced he was going to pass out before he made it to the elevator. He was freezing and his limbs were protesting loudly. Katsuki sniffed, his eyes appearing to water and had to keep wiping his palms off on his pants because he was sweating so profusely.

It was probably a good thing that Recovery Girl was on her lunch break, because had either of them been coherent enough, they might have realized that they had inconvenienced the little granny.

Oh, Kirishima blinked once, now twice, because either the world was tilting or Bakugou was?

"Oh," exclaimed the redhead in feverish wonder before reaching for his companion's arm.

It was like the world was going in slow motion, as he managed to take hold of Bakugou's arm, then staggered, with a sigh of relief as both teens stayed upright.

Katsuki's cheeks were flushed, but other than a _'Tch' _didn't say anything further about Kirishima's hand on his arm. Instead he wiped his palms again—they had been too slick on the rail causing the near tumble.

It made Eijirou blink, but kind of smile in his weakened state, he really had expected his hand to be shoved off. Guess even tough guys sometimes needed a hand? Although, Kirishima's logical mind told him, that if Midoriya were to walk by right about now, Bakugou would be quick to retaliate.

NNN

They both kind of oozed out of the elevator and upon seeing the remaining distance to the dorms, both teens groaned.

Bakugou's legs kind of wobbled, and his mind must now have realized that this corridor was only to the connecting building, and bed was still far beyond that point.

Kirishima wondered why he had believed this to be the best course of action? Damn, his brain for not thinking things through! He was barely balancing as he toddled over to the safety of a window sill to rest his weight against before letting out a sigh of relief.

_5 minutes later…_

"Leave me, _Bakubro_…" he sounded devoid of life.

"I would if I fucking could…" croaked his companion.

They'd been doing so well until that _Caution: Wet Floor _sign had gotten in the way. No, like _literally_, the sign not the floor had been their undoing as they had fallen ass over teakettle in a heap.

Kirishima could barely lift his head, sprawled out across the floor, with the common area door in sight. Bakugou's cheek was pressed against the cool tile floor, making his companion wonder if the blond was finding some strange relief from it due to his fever.

The explosive teen's eyes were half lidded, as Eijirou reached out to place the back of his hand against Katsuki's forehead, before placing the other against his own. Bakugou's forehead was warm and sticky, while his was cool and clammy.

"What the fuck are you doing?" came the annoyed question but it held little bite from its half dead user.

"You're burning up, dude," observed Kirishima, taking the sleeve of his hoodie to wipe his bro's forehead.

If Bakugou had it in him, he'd roll his eyes, "Fucking genius, _Shitty Hair_," but his eyes watched Kirishima's.

"Rude, bro," chastised his companion with an accompanying sniffle before pushing himself up and into a sitting position. "I'll take care of you, _Blasty_."

The blond's eyes met the crimson ones of his companion, and the good-natured smile directed toward him.

"I don't need you to fucking take care of—

"It's unmanly to leave a bro in need."

"You're the fucking one in need, you see yourself?"

Kirishima cleared his throat, "We're both sick right now—

"Because you fucking associate with assholes and shared your germs with—

"_Because_," the teen was quick to enunciate, "_we_ have the flu," Eijirou clarified, even though he wasn't certain it was his fault, "so I'm going to get us up off the floor and we can die in the common area like men."

God that was a lot of talking, Kirishima nearly wheezed, preparing himself to _actually_ get him and his best friend off said floor.

Katsuki definitely felt warm and fuzzy feelings in response to his self-appointed savior…not…

The blond looked upward to find the outstretched hand before him, "Come."

His eyes widened, because somewhere in his muddled feverish brain, that word harbored a deeper meaning, _'Come!' _He had taken Kirishima's hand that night…

Bakugou wouldn't say he'd allowed for himself to be pulled up off the fucking floor, "Gross, your hand is all clammy."

Eijirou scoffed, "Your touch isn't exactly magical either, bro."

NNN

"Oh my God…"

Kirishima had never been so happy to see a couch as he allowed for himself to fall into the piece of furniture.

He felt his companion sink into the nearby cushion and the two let out a breath of relief. Kirishima reached for the blanket hanging across the back of the couch and wrapped himself into its warmth. His companion seemed content to just become one with the sofa as the silence settled into the room.

NNN

Both teens were jarred out of a deep sleep by an annoyingly loud voice. Kirishima nearly rolled off the sofa in response to Present Mic. Bakugou seemed to be clutching a pillow and mumbling something about dying—but whether it was for his own or Mic's death, Eijirou wasn't sure.

Bakugou's head was pounding, his limbs felt heavy and he wasn't certain where he was. He glanced sideways to find a familiar redhead and then recalled making it to the common room.

"Wow. You kids look horrible," stated Captain Obvious, taking a glance at the display of bed head, pale faces and flushed skin, "Recovery Girl came back from lunch to find you kids gone and was worried," there seemed to be too much pep in his boisterous voice, "Don't worry, I'll be watching over you this weekend."

Present Mic smiled brightly at both of his patients. Eijirou tried not to cringe, a forced smile on his lips, as all indicators pointed toward danger. Katsuki, on the other hand, was certain that he was going to die if this fucker was left in charge of them.

"What can I get you?" Mic was decked out in a mask and brightly colored scrubs, which made Kirishima's eyes hurt, and he looked eager to please.

It would _please _both teens immensely if he would stop being so damn loud!

Kirishima took the lead, "Water?"

And with his orders their self-appointed babysitter went off to the kitchen to retrieve the requested item.

Bakugou groaned, "Should have fucking asked for ear plugs, _Shitty Hair_."

NNN

That night was brutal, with Present Mic barging in at the worst possible times and demanding to know if they needed anything—tissues, food, water, a shower, clean clothes—never once did he mention silence. As luck would have it, the two were neighbors, so when the loud pro hero went to one room, they both heard the same spiel twice.

By midmorning on Saturday, the two had been escorted to the common area to partake in some bland oatmeal and tea, while Present Mic washed their bedding and took the Lysol to their rooms.

Kirishima believed himself to be in an upright position, and closely resembling a sushi roll on the sofa with his red blanket wrapped tightly around himself. He blinked, still unsure what the people on the television screen were going on about. Bakugou—best friend and fellow sushi member—appeared to have moved beyond the feverish stage and had entered the _life has been sucked out of me_ phase.

The common room was so quiet for a Saturday, and the sun was shining in through the large paned windows, as the two sat silently next to one another. It'd be a great day for a run, if either of them had life enough to do so.

Katsuki looked half asleep as he brought a spoonful of oatmeal to his mouth. Eijirou yawned, cradling his tea cup in his hands and savoring the warmth it emitted. A vibration against the arm of the sofa indicated that Bakugou's phone was ringing; he answered it after clearing his sore throat a few times.

"Hello?"

Eijirou only payed attention the conversation when he heard his companion's annoyance.

"It's the fucking flu," a pause, "No, I'm not alone, I'm stuck with an annoying as fuck babysitter," another pause as he sneezed, "and Kirishima."

The redhead blinked a couple of times in response to an object being produced in his line of vision.

"Huh?"

"_Tch. _It's a phone, hair-for-brains, you talk into it."

His companion slowly took hold of the phone, and brought the device toward his ear, "Hello?"

'_Eijirou, it's Mitsuki. So, you and my brat both have the flu?'_

Fog-for-brains was more accurate as the gears began to click into place, "Yeah…"

'_Make sure you stay hydrated, and look out for my brat, will you? He's stubborn, as you know.'_

Katsuki noticed his classmate smile weakly in response to whatever the old hag had suggested.

"Will do," informed the sharp toothed sushi roll from his spot on the couch.

'_You give us a call if you want anything alright? Masaru and I can swing by with some food or—_

"Oi, _Shitty Hair_ stop getting germs all over my phone," came an annoyed voice.

Kirishima looked up and managed, "Rude, bro. Plus, pretty sure we're sharing the same air at the moment, germs and all."

He could hear Mitsuki's laughter in his ear, _'Pass me back to my brat, and Eijirou, you call us if you want a decent meal.'_

The teen hoped she could hear his quick, _"Thank you!" _before the phone was pried from his weak grasp.

"Yeah, yeah," Katsuki offered. He spared a glance toward Kirishima who going back to lunch without a sandwich if the glazed over expression were any indication. "Could you be anymore annoying, hag?" He scoffed but it caused a cough instead, so Katsuki grumbled, "I _said_, I would."

Shortly after he had hung up the phone with a sigh of frustration, the blond felt a weight against his arm.

"Oi," Bakugou went to berate his neighbor, but stopped to find that Kirishima had fallen asleep, head bowed, shitty bed head sticking out at odd angles, and peaceful expression on his ashen face.

Bakugou focused his attention toward the shitty television news broadcast, and against his better judgment, he didn't push his friend away. His face felt warm—probably, due to fucking annoyance and this shitty flu bug—as Katsuki heard the old hag's voice in his head,

'_We love you, Katsu. Be good and take care of Eijirou if he needs you.'_

NNN

Thank you so much for reading! Have a wonderful week everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: As always, thank you very much for the support. My apologies for taking longer to get this piece up, just got back from vacation and swam with whale sharks. An aquarium educator's dream come true. Now back on the fanfiction and cosplay track, as Anime Boston is rapidly approaching. Give a shout out if you will be in attendance.

NNN

_**It Should Be Obvious…**_

NNN

**Partner: (noun) **either of a pair of people engaged together in the same activity.

NNN

Katsuki had fiddled with the object in his hands several times before opting to put the damn item inside of a box and shove it onto the shelf of his closet. It was probably stupid and a fucking waste of money, but deep down the blond, _kind of _hoped that Kirishima would like it.

The redhead was turning seventeen that week. It's not as though the idiot had asked for anything; Bakugou recalled how Kirishima waved his hands dismissively at Aizawa's suggestion of a birthday party in the common room. The teen's embarrassment was evident—a stark contrast for someone normally so bold—Eijirou did not like being the center of attention. In fact, the sharp toothed advocate of all things manly, was quick to shy away from too much attention. He stated that putting anyone out on his account went against his aesthetics.

Pikachu and Tape Dispenser looked disappointed but respected their classmate's decision. In the end, Kirishima admitted that he would like a meal outside of cafeteria food with all his friends. Aizawa muttered something about more students being as sensible as the redhead and indicated that he would have food delivered on Saturday.

Kirishima immediately became popular, as class 2-A cheered in response to his selfless decision. Bakugou wasn't the least bit surprised. Of course, Eijirou would want to do something for others on his _own _fucking birthday.

NNN

Most of their class, regardless of hero study were spending more time in the field that semester. Best Jeanist had opted for another go at Bakugou—the teen was bright, and Jeanist's Agency was working on a couple of big cases and needed the extra help. The blond had managed to sign on without the hair pre-requisite this time around. After the Kamino incident, the pro hero had taken a bit of an interest in the kind of hero Ground Zero wanted to become.

Kirishima still worked for Fat Gum and happily accompanied Suneater on his patrols. The redhead seemed to have a great deal of respect for his senpai and was often found praising the raven-haired man at the lunch table.

"Why don't you just partner with Amajiki?" questioned Kaminari before stuffing another piece of bread into his mouth.

"It's not that simple," informed Kirishima, taking a swig from his juice bottle, before continuing, "I have to pass the practical with an enrolled student, and Amajiki senpai graduated last year."

"I'm glad I don't have to worry about that," offhandedly remarked Sero, his elbow propped onto the table and chin in hand, "it won't be like pairing up for a onetime deal. If your quirks aren't compatible you won't get far. Choosing the wrong partner would be the end of the line."

Kaminari frowned, at the dismal statement, "I don't envy you dude."

"I've still got time," their sharp toothed companion stated rubbing the back of his head, "in fact, last weekend when I was out with Fat Gum we didn't go on a patrol. He took me to Ketsubutsu Academy to meet a potential student in Ms. Joke's class."

Denki's jaw stilled, causing him to resemble that of a chipmunk. Sero arched an eyebrow and said, "So, you're like going to—

"Bakugou!" cheerfully interrupted the redhead with a wave toward his best bro, "Saved you a seat!"

The blond had long since gotten over the attempt at trying to look annoyed when Kirishima blurted out the obvious but made his way toward the empty seat and slid his tray onto the table.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" began Kaminari, holding up a hand as he tried to wrap his brain around this concept. He looked really confused—not an unusual thing for the kid, "Kirishima, are you telling me that you're going to partner with a guy from another school?"

Katsuki seemed to turn his attention toward the teen at his side and then toward Dunce Face. What the actual fuck was he talking about?

"Well, yeah," admitted Kirishima, rubbing the back of his neck in the process, "I mean, we're all trying to go pro, and this guy has a great midrange quirk. We even sparred while Fat Gum and Ms. Joke talked it over."

Sero took a long swig from his juice box and grinned skeptically, "So…you're like serious, you're going to what? Attend Ketsubutsu next year?"

Bakugou's red eyes widened a fraction. Holy fuck. What the hell had he missed?

"I don't like it!" exclaimed Kaminari with an accompanying scowl, "Breaking up the team in our final year!"

"Who's doing what?" Ashido seemed to pop in out of nowhere.

"Kirishima's leaving us next year to go to Ketsubutsu Academy to work with some new partner," he was barely able to explain, as Mina pushed the blond over and occupied half of his seat.

Katsuki watched as his best friend laughed nervously in response to everyone's questions and the explosive teen learned about the fall practical, and how the redhead—never one to fucking inconvenience anyone—offered to attend Ketsubutsu for the semester to make the transition to pairing easier.

NNN

Bakugou had arrived at his next class earlier than usual. He took his seat, propped his feet on the desk, placed his earbuds in and leaned back mulling over the lunchtime conversation. Of course, he wouldn't be the only person to want to be early that afternoon.

"What is it, you damn nerd?" he asked, turning on impulse to shoot a look of annoyance toward the green haired boy.

Deku momentarily looked like a deer caught in the headlights, "Uh…I wanted to ask you something…"

The blond held one earbud out and scowled, "Spit it out."

"Well, I heard from Uraraka, who heard from Iida, who heard from Momo, who heard from—

With every additional student's name Bakugou grew more annoyed, luckily Midoriya picked up on this and quickly concluded,

"Who heard from Kaminari that Kirishima may not be with us next year?"

"Yeah?" Katsuki arched a pale eyebrow and added, "What of it?"

"Oh…" the freckled face teen looked disappointed, "so it is true? That's a shame…"

"Huh?"

Deku was being so damn quiet, and that damn muttering was starting to fill the room. Bakugou was about to tell the nerd off when Midoriya directly stated,

"I'm sorry, Kacchan," and quickly continued before Katsuki could interject, "but I just don't get it. Kirishima's someone who has been able to build a relationship with you."

The blond watched as Deku appeared to be choosing his next words with great thought, he watched as the boy exhaled and got right to the point, shooting him a determined expression,

"Why aren't you Kirishima's partner?"

"Huh?"

Katsuki had been reduced to a mere _huh_? The answer should be fucking obvious, right?

"If it's about his quirk," Deku appeared to be deep in thought, brows scrunched together at the idea and playing with his pencil in hand, "Kirishima's a hard worker and his unbreakable form is—

"What the hell are you getting at?" Katsuki's voice was laced with frustration as he interjected. Why were they having this conversation?

"If you don't want to be his partner because you think his quirk is weaker than—

Now the blond was leaning dangerously close to his classmate, "You fucking say anything about his quirk being weak and I'll risk another house arrest after I kick your ass."

Midoriya's gaze shifted to the tell-tale signs of smoke in the upturned palm of his companion's hand.

The teacher soon ended their conversation, but Bakugou's mind was plagued by the thought the entire afternoon,

_Why aren't you Kirishima's partner?_

NNN

Bakugou was grateful to be asked to come in to file fucking paperwork at Jeanist's Agency. Ever since his tactics class something hadn't settled right. The blond knew exactly what had caused the feeling of unease: fucking Deku.

Of course, Katsuki wasn't going to be Kirishima's partner. Why? Well, because he was going to the number one hero, and he didn't have time for such shit as a partner. Besides, who the fuck could Bakugou endure for that length of time? Some partnerships lasted years until a hero went pro.

_Yeah, screw that shit…_

And for the record, Bakugou Katsuki didn't need anyone's help to make it as a hero. Obviously, Kirishima knew this because he wasn't asking for Katsuki to be his teammate. The redhead was attending Ketsubutsu Academy next fall and moving away from UA and _him_.

His pale brows furrowed, file in hand, and the photo of some fucktard villain in need of an orthodontist and parading around in clown suit in the other.

Appointed fucktard's name: Dream Weaver

Class Ranking: A

If Sighted: Proceed with extreme caution.

Quirk: Lethal ve—

Katsuki couldn't be bothered to read anymore on this idiot, as he shoved the photo into the manila folder and placed it into the file drawer in its alphabetical order. He'd be sure to recognize the shit head, unless the fucking circus was in town.

NNN

It wouldn't be a makeshift birthday party without good food, good friends and someone bringing out a karaoke machine.

Eijirou currently occupied a cushion on one of the common room's sofas as he watched Jirou plug into the speaker system. It was Mina who started everyone off with a great pop cover. The redhead clad in bandana felt the dip of the cushion next to him as he shot the blond a grin.

"Hey man," greeted the birthday boy, a plate of food in hand.

Katsuki made a noncommittal grunt and tilt of his head as he got comfortable.

"This is nice," good naturedly observed the teen, "being with everyone."

Bakugou realized, as he took a bite of his dinner, that next year Kirishima wouldn't be attending UA at the time of his birthday. He took in his best friend's features. The way his red hair only managed to remain somewhat upright with the assistance of that white bandana, and how his smile widened to reveal those sharp teeth as he regarded their classmates while Pinky gave it her all with the song.

At some point half of their class had tried their hand at karaoke, and Kaminari had laughed when Bakugou had given him an honest, _fuck off_, after being offered the mic. Pikachu did manage to get Shitty Hair up there by goading him on about being manly.

Katsuki got comfortable for this shit show. He could only imagine how this pair was going to sound. The pair seemed to be contemplating what song to sing, as Kirishima rubbed the back of his neck.

Jirou grinned as she hit the play button on the speaker system and the atmosphere soon changed as the sharp toothed boy addressed his classmates.

Ashido pumped her fist upward in response to their energy and soon half of the class was on their feet as the room erupted into a flurry of cheers and whistles.

Fuckers weren't half bad.

Katsuki noticed how genuine Eijirou's smile was as he watched the faces of their peers. The blond couldn't help but wonder if his best friend were the glue that held their class together. Kirishima—who could make anyone like him with his honest words and million-watt smile.

NNN

Kirishima sat on the couch and appeared to be rather nervous in response to the small gifts before him.

"Uh," he began with uncertainty, while rubbing the back of his neck, "you guys didn't need to get me anything."

Katsuki occupied a seat nearby and watched as the redhead thanked everyone profusely—whether it be a pencil or a t-shirt. Kirishima was just outwardly a fucking ray of sunshine, and Bakugou knew that his future partner better fucking appreciate him. Obviously, the explosive teen wouldn't have made a poor choice in the quality of a best friend—Bakugou Katsuki didn't do things in a half-ass manner. Which is probably why up until UA, Katsuki had never had a best friend.

NNN

He'd offered to help Eijirou take his birthday gifts and the left-over cake up to the redhead's room. No, Bakugou didn't need Pikachu or Dunce Face or even Deku to accompany them—those shits didn't live next door to Kirishima.

Besides, Katsuki still had that annoying as fuck package on the shelf in his closet. In the elevator ride to their floor, the sharp toothed boy was speaking fondly of their classmates.

Upon the opening of the elevator door they made their way toward Kirishima's dorm room and soon deposited the items onto the teen's desk.

"Thanks, _Blasty_," remarked his best friend, giving a stretch, "you want to watch a movie?"

It was still early in the evening, and although Bakugou had been known to have the bedtime of an old man, Kirishima was surprised when the blond stated,

"Yeah. I'll be right back, hair-for-brains."

NNN

Crimson eyes widened at the sight of a red rectangular package being shoved toward him. Bakugou, appeared to shift his weight from one foot to the other as he studied an inanimate object in the room. Kirishima noticed the small pout forming on the blond's pursed lips and he seemed to shake the small package with enough vigor until the sharp toothed boy took the hint and relieved him of it.

"Dude," observed Kirishima, but a small smile played on his features, "you didn't need to get me anything…"

Bakugou's pout merely deepened as he soon found a wall poster to be quite interesting and grumbled, "Fucking open it or don't."

Eijirou tried not to laugh, as he sat on the side of his bed and slowly pulled back the bright red paper from the package.

"Bakugou," his voice sounded unsure, "you got this for me?"

The blond shifted his gaze toward his companion and momentarily felt the wind knocked out of him. The look in Eijirou's crimson eyes and the honest expression on the teen's features as he held the autographed limited-edition Crimson Riot figure in hand, caused an unknown feeling to surface in the normally abrasive teen.

Bakugou gulped down the feeling of unease and commented, "Is it someone else's fucking birthday?"

The blond merely staggered backwards from the weight of his companion as Kirishima thrust himself forward and wrapped his arms around Bakugou's shoulders.

"You're the greatest friend I've ever had," he happily remarked, soon receiving a shove from his embarrassed companion.

NNN

_Three weeks later…_

"This is Red Riot, member of the Fat Gum Agency. Provisional license number…"

The feed was scratchy as Jeanist brought up Riot's identification and location on the satellite map.

"Anyone nearby?"

"This is Best Jeanist," offered the seasoned pro, standing before the big screen, "you're breaking up. Repeat?"

"I received a distress call from Pro Hero Avalanche," once again the communication glitched, "missing two weeks ago."

Jeanist quickly tapped on the keyboard to bring up Avalanche's profile. Sure enough, last check in about two weeks ago when he was following a flurry of child disappearances within a 10-mile radius.

"Fat Gum handling a situation," static on the line, "advised not to pursue alone."

The well-groomed blond turned to find his intern standing behind him and locking eyes with the red eyed teen, Best Jeanist confirmed, "Sending support now," as Ground Zero quickly left the room.

NNN

Thanks for reading! Let me know how I'm doing if you have a moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: I enjoy writing for this fandom and your continued support is amazing. I am sorry that it took a few weeks for this one to hit, and that it's short; however, for the good of the plot, it had to be done!

NNN

_**Wolf in Sheep's Clothing**_

NNN

**Burden: **_verb_

Cause (someone) hardship or distress

NNN

Red Riot turned upon hearing footsteps enter the alleyway. The redhead gave a small smile in acknowledgement as Ground Zero's serious face came into view.

"The call came in less than an hour ago," informed Kirishima. When push came to shove, the hero-in-training was calm and levelheaded in these situations.

Zero took note of the icon indicating Avalanche's whereabouts on the lit phone screen in Riot's hand.

"He's been off the grid for the last two weeks," continued the teen, "it's a case that Fatgum and some of the other pros have been trying to solve."

The blond pursed his lips in thought before speaking, "I got the lowdown from Jeanist." Then huffed, "So where is he?"

Riot grinned, "Yeah, that's what I was wondering at first. Did his tracker fall into the alleyway? But," he moved forward and knocked on a piece of the stone wall, "then I got looking and—

Red eyes widened in response to a hollow sound in the stone, as Bakugou watched Kirishima find an opening.

Where Eijirou struggled in the written component, he surely made up for in the practical.

'_Ground Zero, check in.'_

Bakugou hit the earpiece and confirmed, "I've met up with Red Riot. Avalanche's transmitter signal is coming from below ground, located at East and 22nd."

'_Proceed, but keep me up to date. I am going to access Avalanche's last reports leading up to his disappearance.'_

"Got it," he ended the call and grinned toward his partner, "After you, _Shitty Hair_."

NNN

The stairway was narrow as hell and dimly lit. It made the explosive teen feel like a rat entering a sewer. Their footsteps gave off an unnerving echoing and the dripping of water could be heard up ahead.

Riot held his phone in hand, having dimmed the screen a little to not immediately give their presence away, as he followed Avalanche's signal.

Bakugou wasn't sure what his boots were currently wading through as they made their way through the city's underground infrastructure. He followed closely behind, as Kirishima's phone continued to give off an eerie glow in the dimly lit space.

All the teen knew was that it was damp and uncomfortable as fuck as they entered a narrow passageway. Zero felt another drop of water from the ceiling cascade down his shoulder.

Riot offhandedly remarked, "It smells like—

"Ass?" interjected his _chipper_ teammate.

Crimson eyes rolled upward in response, "No," he tried again to voice his thoughts, "it's weird. It doesn't smell bad at all, if anything it smells kind of sweet."

"Did you miss lunch _hair-for-brains_?"

"Had lunch, _Blasty. _This isn't the kind of smell you have when you sweat eith-

"What?!" Bakugou hissed, sending a glare toward Kirishima's back.

Ah, yes. Mister sensitive when it came to Eijirou's powers of observation. The first time the teen had noticed it, they'd been walking back to the dorms and a breeze had drawn the caramel like smell to Kirishima's attention. He'd tried to tell Bakugou he smelled manly—because saying, _'You smell good, bro'_ had been catastrophic to Katsuki's ego.

At least he didn't smell like Kaminari when he fried another brain cell.

Bakugou nearly slammed into his companion's back as Riot held up a hand and motioned up ahead to signal Avalanche's whereabouts.

Zero instinctively tightened his grip around his gauntlets in response to the redhead's skin hardening.

This was it…

NNN

"What the hell?"

Katsuki's voice echoed against the walls of the rectangular room, as his red eyes narrowed.

The pair had rounded the corner, ready for combat, only to find nothing but an empty room.

Riot had crouched down and moved his hand along the cool cement floor looking for any indication of Avalanche. According to the teen's phone, the pro hero should be there.

'_Either his tracker had fallen off or—_

Kirishima's thoughts ceased momentarily as water dripped from above and touched his shoulder.

'_Where on Earth is he?'_

Zero appeared to be working out his own theory, feeling along the room's walls for a possible catch.

Eijirou sniffed the air, as crimson eyes watched water droplets fall against the cement near his boot.

'_It smells like syrup…'_

_Drip._

The cement darkened with each continuing drop.

'_Avalanche is counting on—_

Riot was on his feet with a startled gasp of realization as he looked upward and shouted, "Zero!"

NNN

Kirishima rubbed his hand against his closed eyes and yawned. He slowly turned his head and opened his eyes to find a becomingly familiar scene—a white sterile environment.

"How did I get here?" his dry throat made the question scrape past his lips.

As if one cue, a nurse entered the room. The brunette middle-aged woman, with short hair that framed her face, and a smile which met her blue eyes, stated, "You're awake."

Eijirou tried not to smile dumbly as she passed him a glass of water before looking over the boy's chart.

"What am I doing here?" he managed more easily this time with the liquid lubricating his mouth.

"You and your partner were brought in last night," she checked off a few things on the clipboard before her and politely explained, "You both took some good bumps to the head while on patrol it would appear."

NNN

Eijirou leaned against the mattress with his head propped on the standard—uselessly—flat hospital pillow and sighed.

In the past Fat Gum or one of the reps from UA had come in to dish out the debriefing but outside of the nurse, no one had shown up. He closed his crimson eyes and thought about Bakugou. _Explosion Boy _was either asleep, drugged or had been discharged because Kirishima hadn't heard a single expletive since awakening in the hospital.

He groaned at the thought which entered his mind—some hero he was. The redhead couldn't recall how he had ended up in the hospital. God, how embarrassing was it that the villain had gotten the upper hand on them both? If word got out, Kirishima was certain that his potential partner would find him unmanly and a waste of time.

Eijirou pushed his face into the pillow and let out a frustrated huff. He had tried so damn hard to change since middle school. The goal of being a sturdy hero, possessing a manly heart, and living a life with no regrets, was his hero's motto.

Take a hit to the head without saving anyone? Kirishima didn't feel like that was living up to his potential…

NNN

The teen wasn't sure how much time had passed when he awoke for the second time. He laid in the bed, his arm propping his head, as Eijirou blinked away the sleep from his mind. The sun appeared to be lower in the sky as evidenced by shadows being cast in through the blinds of the window. They rested on the room's white walls.

A sweet smell lingered in the air; however, the empty brown bedside table held no sign of any such food. In fact, there was no food at all. Not even the mandatory green Jell-O, which seemed to be a staple when staying at a hospital.

The redheaded teen sat up and slowly pushed back the covers. No way in hell was he going to starve to death. Kirishima was soon on his feet and peering out into a brightly lit hallway—white washed walls, with the typical pastel colored paintings adorning the walls, and grey tiles lining the floor.

Eijirou's feet led him past his room, towards the row of closed doors on either side and continued toward the nurses' station. The sweet smell which had caught his attention was still evident, but outside of it, none of the telltale signs of a hospital were present. There weren't any shuffling feet, no beeping equipment signaling any other hospital occupants, no hushed voices—_nothing_.

With each step, Kirishima started to rationalize his situation.

_Why am I here?_

He placed himself to an earlier event, Avalanche's signal…

_How did I get here?_

The placed call for assistance…

_Where was I before the hospital?_

The pair had jumped into an empty room in pursuit of Avalanche…

_Sweet like syrup…not like Blasty…_

Kirishima halted his movement.

_Syrup? A smell?_

He brought his hands to cradle the sides of his head as Riot struggled to remember.

Somewhere in the recesses of the boy's mind, he recalled the feeling of water dripping from above. Kirishima looked upward and his crimson eyes widened.

NNN

"My goodness," came the patient voice of a man as he tended to Bakugou in the room, "you desserve to ssleep well."

The raven-haired doctor leaned forward to attend to his patient. He barely caught the movement of red coming from his side, but Red Riot was certain, the man felt the impact of his fist connecting with the good doctor's face. A force which sent both staggering.

_All Kirishima knew was that he was no longer in a hospital but back in the city's underground infrastructure. He currently occupied a wooden chair in a damp dimly lit room, with a flickering bulb—which gave off a sound reminding Eijirou of childhood camping trips when a moth would get too close to an electric lantern. The syrupy smell entered his nostrils once again as the boy slowly turned his head to find his compliant companion sitting before a man with dark hair and sporting a white doctor's coat._

_The flickering light from above made Riot squint and then blink multiple times to clear his vision. The doctor had leaned forward toward Zero, yet his face seemed to have become distorted, as he moved closer to the blond. Then the man's mouth opened, with a jaw which appeared to have become unhinged as he whispered into the deafening silence of the room, _

"_Sssleep..."_

The teen gasped, his chest heaving, as Kirishima tried to grasp the current situation…

NNN

To Be Continued…


End file.
